Catch 22
by breakable bird
Summary: Traducción. Es débil porque la protegen. — Sakura.
1. ¿por qué nos caemos, bruce?

**note.** naruto © masashi kishimoto. catch 22 © january eclipses.  
><strong>.&amp;<strong> _no, no es mi historia. _es una **traducción**. maybe. a lovely thank you to miss january.

* * *

><p><strong>nota de autor:<strong> esta es una historia corta que he querido hacer desde... siempre. debería ser llamada básicamente Naruto: Cómo Debería Haber Sido Escrito porque sé que naruto es el personaje principal, pero kishimoto no sabe crear una heroína. cada vez que sakura aparece en el manga o en el animé, siempre parece estar llorando y cuando se vuelve realmente determinada... no va a ninguna parte, especialmente antes de shippuden. así que aquí está naruto desde la perspectiva de sakura. habrá alerta de spoilers para cada capítulo, así que sino has visto esos episodios (desafortunadamente voy con el animé, parcialmente porque es más largo que el manga y por los episodios de relleno) NO LEAS a menos que no te importe. por cierto, estos son sólo momentos de la vida de sakura, algunos del manga/animé, algunos que deberían haber sucedido pero no lo hicieron.

manteniendo mi tradición de tener capítulos con cierto tema... para esta historia serán citas.

**cita:**«¿por qué nos caemos, bruce? para aprender a levantarnos.» —alfred a bruce wayne, batman begins.

* * *

><p><strong>— catch 22<strong>  
>by january eclipses<p>

**chapter one;**  
>— ¿por qué nos caemos, bruce?<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Nunca la habían visto como una luchadora.

Sasuke estaba muy ocupado poniendo el peso del mundo en sus hombros. La protegía debido a la culpa porque no había podido hacer lo mismo por su familia. Se burlaba de que era débil e irritante, lo que era la abrupta verdad porque Sasuke nunca endulzaba _nada_. Cuando Sakura era más joven, pensaba que era romántico que la protegiera. Pensaba que significaba que él se preocupaba por ella. En cierta manera, lo hacía, pero no de la forma que ella querría. La protegía porque no podía protegerse a sí misma. Llámalo el trabajo de un hombre el proteger a una mujer, pero el hecho era que cuando se suponía que debían estar en igualdad de condiciones, Sasuke inclinaba la balanza a su favor.

Naruto la adoraba demasiado para dejar que se hiriera en primer lugar. Saltaba en frente de ella cuando Sasuke no podía, y si tenía un pequeño arañazo se volvería loco y culparse a sí mismo por dejar que se dañara. Naruto y Sasuke dudaban de su habilidad para protegerse. Si le preguntabas, Naruto diría que una cara tan bonita no necesitaba ensuciarse para nada. A pesar de que era más fuerte en Sasuke, ambos tenían un aire cuando luchaban en presencia de Sakura que decía claramente, «Danos un minuto, mujer, los hombres están trabajando». Naruto era como su hermano, y poseía toda la protección obsesiva que venía con ello. La llenaba de atención en lugar de ayudarla a entrenar, incluso distrayéndola de sus prácticas. Sakura se quedó atrás.

Kakashi metió la idea de trabajo en equipo en sus cabezas desde el primer día. Sin embargo, «trabajo en equipo» implica un sentido de igualidad entre sus miembros, una igualidad no expresada con Kakashi. Se enfocaba en el entrenamiento de Sasuke y Naruto, quienes mostraban gran potencial en todo lo que hacían. Sakura era libro-inteligente, que era un tipo de inteligencia Kakashi sabía no la llevaría muy lejos en el mundo Shinobi. Los chicos eran más inteligentes de calle, y Kakashi lo notó rápidamente. Cuando ella los venció claramente en el ejercicio de trepar el árbol, estaba internamente orgulloso, pero sorprendido de que se las hubiera ingeniado para ganarles. Hizo una nota mental: ella excedería en jutsus, pero simple entrenamiento era otra cosa. El profesor de cabello plateado siempre se aseguró de que Naruto y Sasuke pelearan juntos y él podría entrenar con Sakura, así ella no se heriría. Nunca le permitió tener un reto, e inocente Sakura no podía ver la diferencia.

* * *

><p>Sakura los miró abajo desde el árbol, riéndose cuando sus compañeros de equipo la observaron en completo estupor. Para ser honestos, no había pensado que realmente podría hacerlo, pero entonces sus pies sólo... se pegaron. Se había sentido bastante segura cuando había ordenado a su chakra reunírse bajo sus pies, pero se había sentido segura antes sólo para que nada sucediera.<p>

Casi había chillado en excitación cuando resultó que caminar hacia arriba en el árbol era fácil.

—¿Oh? Parece que el mejor en control de chakra es Sakura, la chica —dijo Kakashi. Naruto empezó a aplaudirla desde el suelo del bosque... pero Sasuke se giró en irritación.

_¿Qué sucede?_ se preguntó a sí misma. _¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué no me está felicitando?_

Suspiró desde su posición en la rama, cuando en realidad debería haberse estado regodeando en su logro. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que se sentiría superior a sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

><p>La pelea con Zabuza le había dado un subidón de adrenalina, y le dijeron que protegiera su carga de cualquier daño. Se había sentido orgullosa de sí misma en ese momeno porque le habían dado el trabajo más importante de proteger a Tazuna, ¡quien estaba bajo la protección de Konoha misma!<p>

Pero más tarde se preguntaría, ¿daño de _qué_?

Naruto y Sasuke habían sido ordenados lidiar con Haku, mientras Kakashi se enfrentaba a Zabuza. No habían otras amenazas para proteger a su carga. Se había quedado atrapada en ese trabajo para apartarse del camino de los hombres, y se habían preocupado de darle algo que hacer, así se sentiría útil.

En ese entonces sí se sintió útil. Pero después el amor de su vida se tambaleaba al borde de la muerte y se sintió absolutamente indigna.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba orgullosa de sí misma cuando vió a través de la ilusión de Iruka la vez que él le dijo que no se uniera a su equipo durante el Examen Chuunin. Para ser honestos, no lo habría hecho sino hubiera conocido a Sasuke tan bien por su idolatración.<p>

Ése orgullo fue reforzado cuando Sasuke reconoció sus habilidades con los genjutsu, y otra vez cuando Kakashi los encontró en la puerta y les dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de que viniera. Su sentido más grande de realización vino de ser capaz de responder casi completamente la parte escrita del Examen Chuunin sin tener que hacer trampa. A pesar de que todo fue cuesta abajo desde allí.

Siendo una chica femenina, Sakura difícilmente sabía la primera cosa acerca de sobrevivir en un lugar como el Bosque de la Muerte. Internamente, se estaba enloqueciendo porque tenía que ir al baño en el exterior cuando debería haber estado preocupada acerca de ninjas enemigos acechando en cada esquina. No fue capaz de sentir a Orochimaru, quien había hecho el henge para verse como Naruto. No fue capaz de romper lo que era realmente un genjutsu muy simple, una técnica de la que se sentía capaz. Incluso Naruto se había unido a la batalla y perdido, lo que hubiera sido más honorable que la alternativa de mirar la escena como una película. No pudo siquiera empezar a pelear con él después de que Sasuke fuera herido, sólo se quedó en esa rama. Era Sasuke quien había hecho todo, Sakura era sólo su animadora.

Su única consolación fue sostener a Sasuke después de que el sello maldito apareciera en su cuello porque era la única cosa que podría hacer por él: apoyarlo. Era la única cosa que se había quedado en su cabeza el momento en que se volvió lo suficientemente mayor. Mira a los hombres, haciendo su deber a este país, trátalos bien. Mira a los hombres, cuídalos.

Cuando los ninja del Sonido vinieron buscando a Sasuke, Sakura vio su oportunidad. Batalló con ellos porque ahora ella los estaba protegiendo, y después de todo lo que habían hecho, no podía fallarles ahora.

Apareció un sentimiento de confianza cuando se cortó su propio cabello, su precioso cabello que había dejado crecer porque a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas de pelo largo. Pero habría hecho cualquier cosa por su equipo, y sabía que ellos harían cualquier cosa para salvarla. Habían arriesgado sus vidas por ella en más de una ocasión. Furia y determinación brillando en sus ojos, luchó con el enemigo con cada fibra de su ser. Dolió, y la sangre estaba escapando de sus cortes más rapido de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero tenía su inteligencia, y había superado a esos tontos ninjas del Sonido.

Incluso cuando lo dió todo, todavía estaba a la merced de Zaku. Lee se había herido protegiéndola. Pero cortando su (largo, lustroso, maravilloso) cabello en un intento de salvar la vida de las personas que amaba en un momento de fuerza que parecía ser en vano ahora, mientras esperaba por el golpe final.

Gracias a Dios tenía a InoShikaCho a su rescate. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, gente rescatándola. Se preocupaba por sus compañeros de equipo mientras su antigua mejor amiga y su propio equipo peleaban el enemigo ninja, degradándose todo el tiempo por ser tan débil.

Y entonces...

—Sakura, ¿quién te hizo esto?

Sasuke la rescató. Otra vez.

Quería creer que la amaba, y sus palabras fuera de contexto hubieran hecho a cualquier romántico desmayar, pero el horror frente a ella desvaneció cualquier noción romántica que existiera. No era justicia, era _venganza_. Ni siquiera sabía quién era ese hombre, con lujuria de sangre tan obvia en sus ojos. La dejó sin respiración, y no de una buena manera.

Y por primera vez, Sakura rescató a Sasuke. De sí mismo.

Lo abrazó en la secuela del sello._ ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué te sucede?_

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Tu cabello! —Naruto arruinó el momento con su ruidosa voz.

—Sí... era poco práctico, así que lo corté.

No los preocuparía. Tenía que ser valiente. Por ellos.

* * *

><p>Su pelea con Ino le dijo a Kakashi que tal vez no era tan débil como habían asumido. La fortaleza de Sakura era su mente. Sasuke y Naruto la superaban en fuerza y resistencia, pero Sakura los superaba a ambos con sus habilidades mentales.<p>

Ninguno de ellos conocía esas habilidades.

Todos los estudiantes de Kakashi tenían sus manías. Sasuke era retraído y melancólico. Naruto era despistado, pero feliz la mayor parte del tiempo. Sakura era tan bipolar que daba miedo.

Habían visto su «otro lado», principalmente con Naruto. El que era fácilmente irritado y fuerte como el _infierno_, pero no sabían realmente lo que el «otro lado» podía hacer. No hasta que su mente, su única fuerza, fue tomada por su mejor amiga de la infancia. Con el estímulo de Naruto, rechazó el Shintenshin no Jutsu de Ino de su cuerpo, algo absolutamente jamás oído.

A pesar de que Sakura era la única del Equipo 7 que no avanzó hasta la ronda final, era la estudiante de la que Kakashi estaba más orgulloso.

* * *

><p>Para la chica de cabello rosa, la pelea con Gaara pasó en un borrón. Todo lo que podía recordar era su sensei salvándola en el estadio, y entonces intentando y fallando proteger a Sasuke de los peligrosos hermanos de la Arena.<p>

Su resolución se fortaleció como nunca antes. Tal vez no era una cobarde, pero estaba _enferma_ y _cansada_ de ser débil.

* * *

><p>Recordó la manera en que Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando se despertó de su coma. Aturdido. Desorientado. De hecho, estaba tan perdido que probablemente ni siquiera notó que lo estaba abrazando, llorando en su hombro. Había estado enferma hasta la muerte con preocupación, y en unos cuantos segundos había sido sanado por una mujer bastante voluptuosa. Deseó poder ser así de fuerte, por Sasuke. Incluso por Naruto. Sentía como que cada paso que daba, sus compañeros de equipo ya habían dado un mil en otro. Era suficiente no sólo para bajar su ego unos cuantos puntos, sino su orgullo también.<p>

No era la primera vez que se sentía como si no perteneciera. A menudo pensaba que debería haber sido una Shinobi Teorista, si tal cosa existiera. Mesurar la trayectoria de una kunai con perfecta velocida de viento a un ángulo de 45 grados. Pertenecía a un mundo ideal. No allí.

De hecho, cuando Sasuke había venido en un frenesí, preguntando si sabía dónde estaba Naruto, murmurando algo acerca de Itachi, se preguntó «¿Quién es Itachi?» lo que sólo probó qué tan poco sabía de sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke odiaba a los matones, excepto cuando él era el matón. Y él era un matón con buenas intenciones. Sakura se rió cuando venció a un par de maleantes intentando tomar dinero de un hombre mayor. Le gustó el hecho de haber podido calmar los nervios del vendedor en el País del Té, y entonces observar con confianza porque sabía que esos maleantes no tenían comparación para Sasuke de trece años. Intimidaba a la gente, y con buena razón. Reflexionó que probablemente cargaría por siempre un aire de realeza a su alrededor. Las chicas lo miraban por su buena apariencia, y entonces lo empujaban lejos cuando empezaban a conocerlo de verdad. Era de humor cambiante y arrogante y no una persona agradable con la que estar.<p>

Pero si te quedabas el suficiente tiempo, eras capaz de ver un lado de Sasuke que sólo unos pocos privilegiados eran permitidos. Un Sasuke con la guardia baja que te tenía como su amigo. Nunca te sentías intimidado, siempre calmo en su presencia. Estabas protegido. Sakura, después de un año, sentía que finalmente había llegado a esa etapa, a pesar de que había sido última en comparación a Naruto.

En misiones de escolta, a Sakura usualmente le daban el trabajo de proteger al huésped. Kakashi se lo daba, así él y Sasuke y Naruto podrían pelear con los chicos malos. En esa misión, Kakashi no estaba, pero Sakura tomó la posición de todos modos, protegiendo a Morino Idate. El estilo de Naruto era demasiado destruye-destruye para quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar, y Sasuke trabajaba demasiado rápido y era demasiado importante para quedarse quieto. Sólo Sakura tenía la paciencia y los reflejos para proteger a la carga. Era más fácil esquivar cuando estabas constantemente revoloteando alrededor, debido a que no moverse por un período prolongado dejaba tu espalda como un blanco.

Se volvió verdaderamente irritante cuando la carga era tan desafiante que se rehusaba a escuchar a cualquier cosa que tuvieras que decir.

Ninjas de la Lluvia estaban en todas partes y el bote se estaba hundiendo en llamas rápido.

—¡Vete, Idate! —gritó Sakura.

—¡No! ¡Me usarás como señuelo!

Los clones estaban rodeándolos. Con un súbito estallido de fuerza que no sabía que tenía, Sakura levantó el principal mástil de la cubierta y eliminó a los clones.

—Nunca te usaríamos como señuelo —le dijo al asustado hombre—. Ahora vé, estamos bien...

Había una kunai dirigida a Idate, y Sakura apenas se las arregló para bloquearla. La cuchilla cortó su brazo, y escuchó gritos de preocupación de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Ve, Idate.

Y era era otra razón de por qué Sakura estaba siempre a cargo del huésped. Porque siempre era capaz de tranquilizar sus miedos como nadie más podría.

* * *

><p>—¡Te amo tanto! —le gritó a Sasuke—. ¡Llévame contigo!<p>

_Porque quiero ser fuerte también_.

Pero todavía era débil, y por lo tanto no tenía valor para su verdadero amor. Eso dolió más que nada.

—Sakura, gracias.

Después pensaría clínicamente, _¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo?_ _No tienes nada por qué agradecerme. No he hecho nada para ayudarte, Sasuke-kun_.

Nunca sabría por qué le agradecía, pero esperaba que cuando volviera le diría.

* * *

><p>—¡Lo traeré de vuelta, Sakura-chan! ¡Es una promesa de vida!<p>

_¿Me estás dejando aquí?_ quería gritarle. _¿Por qué los llevas a _ellos_? ¡Difícilmente siquiera conocen a Sasuke! ¡Es mi_—nuestro—_compañero de equipo! ¡No el suyo!_

Pero era su deber como ninja sonreír y asentir a través de ojos empañados.

* * *

><p>Sakura empuñó sus manos, caminando en su habitación. Estaban en la búsqueda de Sasuke, y ella no estaba allí con ellos.<p>

_Es todo mi culpa_, pensó. _Si sólo lo hubiera parado a tiempo... si hubiera sido menos irritante... más fuerte... ¿se hubiera quedado? Si..._

El tren de pensamiento de la chica de cabello rosa se rompió cuando sintió como si un hueco se abriera en su pecho. Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba yendo terriblemente mal, y Sasuke y Naruto estaban justo en el medio.

Sakura abrió su ventana y barrió la calle con la mirada, viendo a Kakashi pasar con su libro. Era sólo porque lo conocía que sabía que estaba nervioso también, la mano que sostenía el libro estaba más apretada de lo normal, y parecía que estaba muriendo por tener algo que hacer. Sakura saltó, gritando su nombre.

—¡Tienes que encontrarlos, Kakashi-sensei! —él alzó una ceja—. Por favor, ¡algo está mal!

—Sakura, probablemente están luchando. Por supuesto que algo...

Cabello rosa voló cuando Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—No... ya sé eso, pero... No puedo explicarlo, pero algo está realmente mal.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sakura puso una mano donde el hueco dentro de ella estaba rompiendo su interior.

—Me duele, Kakashi-sensei.

Su sensei alejó su libro lentamente.

—Iré a hablar con la Hokage y veré que puedo hacer.

—Gracias.

Y al día siguiente, Naruto entró a la villa cen la espalda de Kakashi, inconsciente y no lejos de la muerte.

* * *

><p>La oportunidad finalmente se alzó por Sakura para ir con Naruto y Jiraiya a rescatar a Sasuke. Naruto estaba atrapado en una barrera, y Sakura estaba absolutamente congelada.<p>

_No puedo hacer nada_, pensó mientras el cuerpo de Naruto era lentamente aplastado frente a ella. _¡Nada ha cambiado! ¡Todavía no sirvo! _

Las tenazas de Arashi bajaron fuerte para golpear a Sasame, pero Sakura se afirmó. Rechazó el arma con una kunai y endureció sus ojos para no mostrar miedo como Sasuke y Naruto lo habían hecho. _¡Soy un ninja! ¡Un shinobi de Konoha! ¡Me rehúso a ser débil! ¡Shannaro!_

Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

_No te dejaré ganar. ¡Daré mi vida antes de dejarte ganar!_

—¡Sakura! —pronunció Sarame sorprendido.

—Sa-ku-ra. Ten cuidado o tú irás primero, ¿es eso lo que quieres? —Arashi, o más bien el monstruo que había tomado su lugar, se burló despectivamente.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡La muerte no es algo de lo que estar asustado, Sasame me enseñó eso! —las pinzas mortales se estaban cerrando alrededor de su cuello, pero aún así gritó—. Peor que la muerte es una vida que no ayuda a nadie. ¡No estoy asustada de dar mi vida si así ayudaré a alguien que es importante para mi!

Pero Naruto no la dejaría morir.

Pudo ver qué tan fuerte era Naruto cuando estaba realmente determinado. Rompió la barrera y venció al enemigo de un golpe, saliendo casi ileso.

—¡Naruto!

_Estás a salvo. Gracias_—

—Prométeme que nunca harás eso otra vez. Ninguna vida debería ser arrojada, ni siquiera por alguien más.

¿Estaba siendo regañada? ¿Por Naruto? La idea de él dándole una lectura la dejó avergonzada y apenada. Bajó su cabeza. Pero entonces algo se le ocurrió.

_¡Maldita sea! Es mi deber como shinobi el dar mi vida. ¡Naruto, deja de protegerme! No quiero que tengas que_—

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Jiraiya apareció.

Mientras caminaban a casa, reflexionó.

—Arashi estaba en lo correcto, sólo soy un estorbo.

—¿Estás _bromeando_? —dijo Naruto finalmente—. ¡Si no hubieras arriesgado tu cuello de esa manera, no hubiera tenido la fuerza para continuar! ¡Estuviste increíble!

—Gracias, Naruto.

_Incluso si no quieres decirlo en serio_. _Sólo estaba pensando en proteger a alguien que me importa..._

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Al fin haría algo al respecto.

—¡Adelante!

—Hokage-sama —dijo Sakura con confianza—. Quiero volverme tu aprendiz.

_Estoy deshaciéndome de la vieja Sakura. Para siempre_.

No dejaría que su destino descansara en las manos de otros nunca más.

* * *

><p>Sakura no vio un montón a Naruto. Él iba en misiones mientras que Sakura se quedaba en la villa para perfeccionar su ninjutsu médico. No había salido de la aldea en el último mes, y estaba empezando a contraer fiebre de cabina. De verdad empezaba a sentirse mal por todos los animales que no podía salvar. Había matado a tantos peces en las dos semanas pasadas...<p>

Todo su entrenamiento valió la pena, sin embargo, cuando caminó a casa y encontró un pajarito moribundo junto a la vitrina de una tienda. Obviamente había chocado con el cristal y ella apenas podía ver el movimiento de su respiración. El hecho de que estaba yaciendo de costado era un mal signo, también. El dueño de la tienda salió con un recogedor, y Sakura se dio cuenta con una no pequeña cantidad de horror que iba a deshacerse del pobre animal.

—¡Espere! —gritó Sakura—. ¡No lo mate!

—Es malo para el negocio, chica. Y además, lo estoy arrancando de su miseria.

—Sólo deme un minuto... —y se arrodilló junto al pajarito y chakra verde manó de sus manos. Sintió el ala y las costillas rotas, y los cosió cuidadosamente de vuelta. Se levantó respirando entrecortadamente, y algo parecido a alivio la recorrió cuando el pajarito se levantó, aturdido por un minuto, y entonces voló lejos.

El dueño de la tienda miró fijamente al pajarito en asombro, y Sakura sonrió.

* * *

><p>Sakura finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de escapar de la aldea cuando Tsunade la llevó a una zona un tanto desolada del Oeste de Konoha. Sakura suspechaba que sólo lo hacía para alejarse de las montañas de papeleo en su escritorio.<p>

El área era un poquito rocosa, y Sakura frunció su nariz a un identificable olor persistiendo en el aire.

—Golpea el suelo, Sakura.

Sakura ladeó un poco su cabeza.

—Moldea chakra en tu puño y golpea.

Y Sakura lo hizo, y estuvo satisfecha cuando un hoyo de tamaño decente apareció debajo de ella. Miró a Tsunade esperando un cumplido, pero encontró que la mujer mayor le daba una mirada desinteresada.

—Eso es patético, Sakura.

Sakura miró boquiabierta a su profesora. ¡Era su primera vez! ¿Qué esperabas?

—Párate detrás de mí. —Cuando la chica de pelo rosa estaba detrás de la Hokage, Tsunade golpeó el suelo, ni siquiera poniendo un montón de esfuerzo en ello como Sakura lo había hecho. La médico-en-entrenamiento tropezó cuando el mundo a su alrededor se tambaleó, y se desequilibró. Cuando miró a la destrucción, rocas estaban en otro lugar, sobresaliendo del suelo en formas puntiagudas, y había un cráter en el suelo que era probablemente tan profundo como las Montañas de los Hokage eran altas.

Jadeó otra vez.

—Ahora, Sakura, inténtalo otra vez.

* * *

><p>Sakura se forzó a sonreír mientras Michiru, el príncipe del País de la Luna, se acercaba y la admiraba obviamente. Ése cerdo era el hombre que compraba cosas sin ningún sentido de responsabilidad, y ella sintió un instantáneo disgusto por él. Estaba sorprendida por la atención, sin embargo, nadie en Konoha (por lo menos ningún chico además de Lee) le daba un segundo pensamiento. Razonó que debía intimidarlos, lo que desafortunadamente no podía hacer con este hombre porque recién lo había conocido.<p>

—¿De verdad eres una ninja, a pesar de que eres tan bonita?

_¿Cuántos años tienes de nuevo?_ le preguntó Sakura en su cabeza. Sintió la agitación de Naruto y Lee.

_¡Shannaro!_ protestó Inner sakura. _¡Mira más allá del cabello rosa, tú imbécil! ¡Te voy a matar!_

—Es joven, pero es excelente —dijo Kakashi a su favor. Sakura sintió su orgullo hincharse un poco. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que su entrenamiento con Tsunade incluía, y estaba ansiosa por sorprender a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

—Encantado de conocerte, pequeña señorita —y agitó su mano, acariciando el dorso con sus gruesos dedos. Naruto y Lee miraban indignados. Sakura se quedó muy quieta por un momento y entonces se obligó a sonreír.

_¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack!_

La cara del príncipe se volvió de una encantadora sombra de púrpura mientras Sakura agitaba su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. Lo dejó ir cuando decidió que había aprendido su lección. Su equipo se rió, y recibió una pequeña mirada de advertencia de parte de Kakashi antes de que su único ojo se moviera con diversión.

—Y —explicó Kakashi— es más fuerte que la mayoría de los adultos, también.

_Oh, Kakashi-sensei_, pensó Sakura con deleite, _no sabes ni la mitad_.

* * *

><p>Naruto se había marchado unas cuantas horas atrás con Jiraiya para entrenar por un indeterminable monto de tiempo. Sakura miraba la carretera que salía de Konoha con ojos tristes.<p>

Tsunade puso una mano en su hombro.

—Es lor mejor, Sakura.

—Seguro no parece que lo fuera. —Había contado con el apoyo de Naruto para ayudarla a seguir adelante.

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero tienes que confiar en mí en esta. Tenía compañeros de equipo hombres también.

—Pero tú puedes romper cráteres en el suelo. Apuesto a que nunca te dejaron atrás.

—Todavía soy una mujer, Sakura. Cualquier miembro masculino de un equipo va a proteger a la chica no importa lo buena que sea ella. Ahora que se fueron no tienes a nadide que te proteja —sus ojos ámbar encontraron los verdes suyos—. Sé cómo los profesores hombres tratan a las mujeres también, y es tiempo de que sacaras tu cabeza de allí. Te herirán, y sangrarás, y probablemente harás cosas que tus compañeros de equipo no soñarían ni en un millón de años. Es lo mejor, necesitas dejar de apoyarte en ellos para que cuiden de ti.

Sus palabras dieron en el blanco y Sakura sabía que estaba en lo correcto. _Los extraño, chicos, pero francamente_—_buen viaje._

.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**


	2. un remedio

**.& ****cita:** «no encuentres la culpa. encuentra un remedio.» —henry ford.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter two;<strong>  
>— un remedio.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tuvo su periodo por primera vez cuando estaba en una misión, en medio del bosque

Desde que no tenía su propio equipo, había sido temporalmente incluida en Equipo Gai. Gracias a Dios no se sentía como una tercera rueda, como había pensado. Gai y Lee charlaban acerca de alguna competición/entrenamiento que iban a intentar, y Neji directamente no se molestó en hablar. Tenten parecía ser la única normal de todo el equipo, y le habló a través del viaje acerca de su entrenamiento con Tsunade y nuevos jutsu y temas femeninios que Neji intentó con fuerza no escuchar accidentalmente. Le dijo a la chica más joven que era un cambio agradable de hablarle a Neji, que hacía parecer que te hablabas a tí mismo.

Sakura conocía el sentimiento.

Habían parado por la noche a armar el campamento en el medio de la nada. Sakura iba a ir al baño en el bosque cuando notó algo alarmante en su ropa interior. Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente mientras se subía los pantalones y caminó de allá para acá un rato, decidiendo qué hacer.

—¿Tenten? —llamó, su voz sonando algo estrangulada—. ¿Puedes venir aquí por un momento?

Sakura escuchó la voz preocupada de Lee antes de que un _smack_ resonara a través del claro.

—Idiota, me llamó a mí. Y si encuentro a alguno de ustedes espiando—¡eso incluye mirar con el Byakugan, Neji!—habrá un infierno que pagar —cuando Tenten la encontró, preguntó—, Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Con más que un toque de pánico en su voz, explicó la situación. Tenten, su cara seria todo el tiempo, asintió con entendimiento. Con un «vuelvo enseguida», regresó all claro, ignorando las preguntas de su equipo, y trajo de vuelta su mochila. Le tendió un tampón y un cambio de ropa interior y esperó a que la chica se cambiara. Pusieron la basura y sus bragas sucias dentro de una bolsa Ziploc y Tenten la escondió en el fondo de su mochila para poder lidiar con ello después.

Volvieron al campamento, y Gai fue el único que parecía saber lo que había sucedido. Incluso Neji lucía curioso.

—Ah, Tenten, qué buena persona eres por ayudar a Sakura-chan con—

Tenten lo fulminó con la mirada.

—_Di otra palabra y te cortaré en seis lugares diferentes_.

Fue entonces que Tenten se volvió la segunda kunoichi viva más genial, después de Tsunade, por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Sakura movió sus hombros en preparación a su entrenamiento con Tsunade. Por alguna razón, la mujer mayor le había pedido que se encontraran en la entrada principal en lugar de su lugar de entrenamiento usual.<p>

—Sakura, como ninja médico, debes aprender a escapar y evadir al enemigo. —Se inclinó hacia la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras hablaba. —Si te hieren, el resto de tu equipo está jodido. Eso dicho, debes evadir largas distancias o por un largo periodo de tiempo. Así que hoy vamos a trabajar en tu resistencia. Por hoy, he enlistado algo de ayuda.

—¿Ayuda, Tsunade-shishō? —preguntó Sakura. Incluso los dos ninjas dentro de la caseta estaban escuchando intensamente.

Repentinamente, la cara de Sakura se llenó de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de la respuesta _nanosegundos_ antes de escuchar la voz.

—Hokage-sama, ¡perdona mi tardanza! ¡Estaba disfrutando en la gloriosa juventud de la primavera!

Maito Gai.

Tsunade sonrió, a pesar de que se veía algo forzado. La sonrisa se iluminó cuando notó la mala fortuna de su estudiante.

_Sadista_, pensó Sakura, echando humo. Incluso los guardias se reían de ella.

—¡Diviértete, Sakura! —se despidió Tsunade con retintín antes de marcharse.

—Ah, Sakura, ¡apuesto a que podemos hacer cien vueltas alrededor de la villa antes del atardecer! —sus dientes brillaron.

Un ojo verde se movió nerviosamente.

* * *

><p>Sakura golpeó la puerta de la oficina de su mentora, abriéndola cuando escuchó el brusco «¡Adelante!»<p>

Tsunade estaba hablando con Shikamaru acerca de las estrategias sobre cómo lidiar con Kusagakure, que estaba creando tensión entre ambos países.

—¿Si, Sakura? —recordó el día anterior cuando había puesto maliciosamente a su estudiante bajo el cuidado de Maito Gai, y sonrió de lado.

—Ah, venía a reportarte acerca del shinobi en el hospital de Hierba. No está en riesgo de morir y está listo para interrogación.

—Bien. Hablaré con Ibiki inmediatamente.

—Y otra cosa, Tsunade-sama —dijo Sakura, viéndose tan inocente como podía—. Me crucé con algunos niños en el camino hacia aquí que dicen que tienen algo que les gustaría darte.

La Godaime, pensando que iba a recibir algún tipo de regalo de agradecimiento, dejó que entraran. Esperaba un equipo de tres, y sin embargo quince estudiantes frescos de la Academia caminaron en su oficina, cada uno con un gigante pila de papel en sus manos. Tsunade se vio horrorizada ante el papeleo. La boca de Shikamaru se movió en una media sonrisa. Sakura sonrió a los Genin, pero había algo travieso brillando en sus ojos.

El grupo de Genin, inclinándose en respeto, salieron de la oficina luciendo complacidos consigo mismos por ayudar a la Hokage. Sakura salió detrás de ellos, pero se volvió, una astuta sonrisa en su cara.

—Que te diviertas, _Hokage-sama_.

Y se marchó, riéndose malvadamente.

Shikamaru tuvo que cambiar su risa en una tos cuando su jefa giró su acalorada mirada ámbar hacia él. _Las mujeres son problemáticas... pero al menos son entretenidas_.

* * *

><p>—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!<p>

Sakura miró arriba, sorprendida. Iba a entregar historias clínicas a la oficina de Tsunade cuando fue saludada por la mandona voz de nada menos que Ino. Un pastel se sentaba en el escritorio del Hokage, e Ino, Tsunade y Shizune—para no mencionar Tonton—le sonreían. Había catorce velas prendidas en la cobertura del pastel. ¿De verdad era su cumpleaños? Se había metido tanto en su entrenamiento que parecía que su cumpleaños todavía estuviera muy lejos.

—No puedo creer que tengas catorce antes que yo, no es justo... —Ino hizo un puchero, entonces se iluminó—. Pero Chōji se ofreció a hacer el pastel, ¿qué piensas?

Era un simple círculo de cobertura rosa, decorado con rosas blancas.

—Dile que dije que es precioso. —Pensó distraídamente en el presente de su equipo del año pasado.

—_¿Es tu cumpleaños, Sakura? _—_Kakashi pensó profundamente por un segundo_—. _En ese caso, sólo tienes que hacer _cuatro _vueltas alrededor de la villa._

—_¿Qué hay de nosotros, Kakashi-sensei? _—_gimoteó Naruto._

—_Las usuales diez vueltas para ustedes dos _—_respondió Kakashi. Palmeó la cabeza de Sakura, por una vez sin mirar su libro_—. _¿Trece ya? Yare, yare, crecen tan rápido..._

Ése años, Naruto había vaciado su billetera entera para comprarle un tazón de ramen (y Ayame también le había preparado una magdalena con una sola vela en él). Sasuke no la había regañado o criticado en todo el día. Considerándolo todo, era como un milagro.

—¿No vas a soplar las velas? —preguntó Tsunade—. Tengo hambre.

Riéndose, Sakura caminó hasta el pastel, moviéndose sobre él por un segundo antes de decidir su deseo. Lo dijo en su cabeza al apagar las velas con un solo aliento.

_Deseo por mis chicos_.

* * *

><p>La médico-en-entrenamiento de cabello rosa finalmente obtuvo la oportunidad de sentarse junto a sus padres a cenar. Era una ocasión que ocurría muy raramente esos días, qué con el extensivo entrenamiento bajo Tsunade, a pesar de que aún vivía con ellos. Sus padres eran civiles. No entendían la presión que tenía y a menudo reflexionaban que todo el asunto shinobi le causaría una tumba temprana a su hija. Intentaban apoyarla lo mejor que podían, pero Sakura había vuelto a casa con demasiados cortes y cardenales (sin mencionar el incidente de cortarse el cabello) para que fueran realmente felices con su profesión elegida.<p>

—¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con Hokage-sama? —preguntó la madre de Sakura educadamente.

—Bien —respondió Sakura con la boca llena de arroz—. Es una profesora realmente difícil, pero aprendo un montón.

—Suena como que hace un mejor trabajo que ese Ninja que Copia.

Sakura se vio ligeramente incómoda por un momento antes de deslizarse debajo de una máscara de calma.

—No es mejor... sólo diferente.

—Ya veo... —hubo una larga pausa—. Es probablemente para mejor que Naruto y Sasuke se marcharan, ¿no es verdad? De esta forma no pueden distraerte.

—Nunca me distrajeron. —_Si algo me hicieron mejor, porque tenía que competir con ellos por la atención de Kakash-sensei_.

—En cualquier caso, aún es bueno que estén lejos —habló su padre—. Ambos eran malas influencias si me preguntas.

—Correcto —dijo su madre—. Tienes que recordar que ambos vienen con una historia bastante pesada, Sakura.

—¿Y qué? —Sakura empezaba a enfadarse—. Todavía son mis amigos.

—Lo sé, querida, sólo estamos diciendo que es bueno que los veas menos. Quiero decir estaba naturalmente preocupada acerca de Naruto al principio. El chico es... un demonio, todos lo dicen. Y ese compañero traidor tuyo es—

—No insultes a mis compañeros de equipo —la chica de pelo rosa dijo rígidamente—. No sabes nada acerca de ellos.

Su madre suspiró.

—Sabía que no debería haber dejado que te volvieras una ninja. La mala actitud de tu equipo se te está pegado, nunca nos replicaste antes de que te volvieras una... _kunoichi _—escupió la última palabra como si fuera ácido.

Demasiados insultos hacia el Equipo 7 tenía a Sakura estampando sus manos en la mesa y levantándose.

—No los va a insultar —se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas, señorita? —bramó su padre.

—Me voy.

—¡Somos tu familia!

—¡También ellos! —gritó Sakura de vuelta—. ¡No tienen derecho a hablar mal de mi equipo después de todo lo que han hecho! ¡No voy a aguantarlo más! —ignorando sus protestas y apartando la mano de su padre antes de que intentara detenerla físicamente, Sakura se acercó al único lugar al que podía ir. Naruto le había dado una llave extra a su departamento vía Tsunade antes de marcharse—sólo por si acaso—y le serviría hasta que pudiera encontrar algo permanente en la mañana.

Desafortunadamente cuando entró a su (sorprendentemente limpia) sala de estar, su esencia familiar y las memorias del Equipo 7 fueron suficientes para reducirla a lágrimas.

* * *

><p>A menudo Sakura se encontraba envidiosa de otros equipos. Era más el hecho de que aún estuvieran juntos que otra cosa, pero también el trabajo en equipo que demostraban. Todos se completaban unos a otros, no podían ir más que unas cuantas horas sin pensar en sus compañeros de equipo. Comían almuerzo juntos los días que no entrenaban o no tenían misiones, sólo para... pasar el rato.<p>

Equipo 7 nunca había sólo _pasado el rato_. Naruto estaba demasiado determinado en obtener la atención de Sakura, volviéndolo menos deseable para estar cerca, y Sasuke era un recluso. La única vez que recordaba que se hubieran reunido sin tener una sesión de entrenamiento, o una misión, o comiendo en Ichiraku después de uno de los anteriores, habían intentado ver debajo de la máscara de Kakashi. Pero incluso entonces ningún miembro se le había acercado en plan, «¿Quieres ir a algún lado?» Naruto siempre pedía citas. Sasuke nunca preguntaba en absoluto. Y pensándolo, ella nunca lo había pedido. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que Sasuke la llevara a casa y alejando a Naruto.

A pesar del hecho de que el Equipo 10 tenía la formación InoShikaCho, era el Equipo 8 del que Sakura estaba más envidioso. Hinata, Kiba y Shino se trataban unos a otros como familia. Nunca se excluían de nada. Su trabajo en equipo era tan perfecto porque se conocían demasiado bien. Eran familia. Y probablemente lo más importante, nunca siquiera considerarían dejar a un compañero detrás para entrenarse a sí mismos.

Cuando Sakura era admitida en un equipo, le disgustaba trabajar más con el Equipo 8, a pesar de lo amigables que eran todos—incluso Shino. Siempre se sentía como la tercera rueda, despedazando sus perfectas formaciones y rompiendo el balance. Se preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido diferente si el Equipo 7 fuera así, pero entonces se sacudía la noción de su cabeza tristemente. Ni siquiera podía _imaginarla_ a ella, Naruto y Sasuke reuniéndose así. Como una familia.

* * *

><p>La boca de Sakura podría atrapar moscas de lo abierta que estaba.<p>

—Lo siento, ¿quieres que haga _qué?_

Aburrida, Tsunade apuntó con un dedo.

—Pesas con esa roca.

El peñasco era cerca de tres veces tan alto como Sakura y tal vez cuatro o cinco veces tan ancho. Con ese tipo de masa y el desarrollo de habilidades de Sakura, a la chica de pelo rosa no le gustaba el resultado. ¿Tal vez sólo tenía que hacerlo un par de veces...?

Sus esperanzas fueron desinfladas cuando Tsunade terminó su sentencia.

—... hasta que colapses —la Hokage caminó hasta el peñasco, levantándolo fácilmente con una mano—. Ahora recuéstate en tu espalda.

Sakura hizo lo que le ordenaron, ya sintiendo sus palmas empezando a sudar.

—Te voy a dar esto y vas a hacer pesas tantas veces como puedas. Tu meta es quinientas repeticiones, si te cansas, tíralo a un lado y empieza a contar otra vez. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, Tsunade-shishō.

La roca fue depositada entre sus manos separadas, y Sakura empujó chakra a través de ellos antes de que el peñasco cayera y la aplastara. No fue tan difícil al principio, pero mientras se acercaba a cincuenta podía sentir sus brazos cansándose un poco. Para ciento veinte estaba temblando por el esfuerzo, y tuvo que tirar a un lado la roca gigantezca antes de poder alcanzar la marca de doscientos. Sus brazos se sentían como jalea.

La siguiente vez, apenas alcanzó a doscientos treinta y ocho.

_¡Concéntrate!_ pensó Sakura mientras Tsunade le alcanzaba la gloriosa roca otra vez._ Sasuke-kun y Naruto probablemente podrían hacer esto con una mano. ¡Rayos, _Kakashi-sensei_ podría hacer esto, incluso en su avanzada edad!_

Pero aún así sólo llegó a doscientos doce.

—Tsunade-shishō, con todo el respeto debido, no puedo—

Su voz se cortó abruptamente cuando una memoria avanzó en su mente.

—_Irritante..._

Tuvo que parpadear de vuelta dolorosas lágrimas ante el recuerdo, no sólo porque era Sasuke-kun, sino porque no podría haberle dado otra impresión que esa. Dejó la villa pensando que todavía era una molestia, y se lo había dicho claramente. Sakura apretó sus puños.

—Dame la roca —dijo Sakura con determinación marcando su voz.

—Sakura, esto no tiene sentido. Obviamente no estás en este nivel de habilidad todavía. Lo intentaremos otro...

—_¡Dame la maldita roca! _—una Sakura en un estado normal se hubiera horrorizado de hablarle de esa manera a sus superiores, pero Inner Sakura había salido y estaba determinada y furiosa. No sería débil. ¡Les enseñaría a todos!

Empezó con las repeticiones.

… _No soy irritante... Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacó eso... Te amo pero Naruto estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo que eres un dramático niño emo..._

137.

… _no puedo creer ese pervertido de pelo blanco profesor. Probablemente es tan viejo como la tierra y todavía uno de los ninjas más fuertes... De verdad necesito averiguar qué hace para entrenar..._

349.

… _torpe chico rubio... ¿Cómo diablos _es_ tan fuerte? ¡Nunca entrena en serio y probablemente podría levantar este peñasco mucho más tiempo que yo y oh! Esta cosa se está volviendo pesada._

523.

… _En realidad, creo que perdí la cuenta. Oops. ¿En qué número voy? … Oh, ow... pesado... no puedo... ¡Ah!_

Sakura lanzó la roca y se sentó jadeando y asquerosamente sudorosa. Esperaba que al menos hubiera llegado a quinientos, de otra manera iba a tener que idear monólogos más fuertes.

—Muy bien, Sakura. Quinientos cuarenta y siete.

—... ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Ahora ve a casa y descansa.

—Pero apenas es la mitad de la tarde.

—Lo sé, pero necesitarás todo el descanso que puedas obtener, porque mañana... —la rubia se rió con malicia—. ¡Harás lo mismo sobre el lago!

Sakura hizo un puchero.

—Eso es cruel, shishō.

—¿No es así? Ven, te invitaré a almorzar.

Sakura le dio una seca mirada a su profesora.

—No tienes dinero.

—Ah, cierto, cierto... ¡Supongo que tú invitas entonces!

Ahí estaba la única similaridad entre Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade, y era cómo se las ingeniaban para evitar pagar cualquier cosa. Pero Sakura había aprendido unas cuantas cosas observándolos en acción.

—¿Sakura? ¿Dónde fuiste?

Y una de ellas era desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¡Quería una barbacoa!

* * *

><p>Se suponía que sería una simple misión de acompañamiento con el Equipo 10. Shikamaru era el líder, y todo el propósito era darle un poco de experiencia como tal. Escortaban al asistente del Daimyo de fuego alrededor de unos acantilados cuando fueron emboscados por un montón de ninjas de Roca. Gracias a dios que apenas parecían ser de nivel Genin, o Chuunin realmente patéticos. Ino fue asignada para vigilar al asistente (lo que hizo que Sakura sonriera, porque ése era normalmente su trabajo, lo que significaba que Shikamaru pensaba que era lo suficientemente competente para pelear). Ino empezó a pelear a uno que había intentando atacar al asistente, pero tristemente, el asistente no era un ninja. Desde su punto de ventaja peleando con uno de los shinobi con una espada gigante, Sakura vio a su encargo temblando y alejándose del peligro. Lo hubiera fomentado en situaciones normales, pero si seguía moviéndose más lejos caería del acantilado.<p>

Sakura estaba a punto de gritarle a Ino, pero entonces la roca debajo del asistente se despedazó y su encargo estaba cayendo antes de que alguien pudiera alcanzarlo.

Maldiciendo, la médico golpeó a su oponente y corrió pasada la pelea, saltando por encima de gente que intentaban tocarla para atacarla. Sin un segundo pensamiento—en realidad sin ningún pensamiento—Sakura saltó del acantilado y se movió en dirección a su encargo. Maniobró su cuerpo de modo que estuviera completamente vertical y así obtener más velocidad. El asistente del Daimyo de fuego estaba llorando y agitándose, y casi perdió su agarre en él una vez que se las arregló para tomar un puñado de la parte trasera de su túnica. Entonces, con algo más que un poco de pánico, Sakura pensó _¿ahora qué?_

Sólo había una técnica en la que podía pensar ahora, y nunca la había intentando antes. Pero esperaba que sus días idolatrando a Sasuke le hubieran servido para recoger uno o dos trucos... _y rápido_.

No todos los ninjas podían manejar un hilo de chakra decente, pero no todos tenían el control que Sakura exhibía. Sacó su chakra y lo pegó y lo enrolló alrededor de una rama perdida en el lado de la montaña. Lo sintió volverse tirante, y ambos—shinobi y carga—recibieron un desagradable latigazo, sin mencionar que Sakura sentía que ambos brazos se sentían como si estuvieran siendo arrancados de sus lugares. Lentamente, Sakura los bajó el resto de los treinta pies, y creyó ver al hombre literalmente besar el suelo una vez que llegaron abajo. El corazón de Sakura corría a toda velocidad y sus rodillas estaban débiles.

—Oh gracias, gracias, gracias...

—¡Sakura!

Dicha chica miró hacia arriba para encontrar al resto de su equipo corriendo montañana abajo con pies inundados de chakra. Ino la alcanzó primero y la tacleó con un abrazo.

—¿En qué estabas _pensando_, Frente? ¡Te podrías haber matado!

Shikamaru, manos en los bolsillos, le dio una mirada al histérico hombre en el suelo.

—Buen trabajo, Haruno. Continuemos.

Sakura sonrió. Ése era el tipo de atención que quería. Como si hiciera este tipo de cosas todos los días. Como si fuera su igual.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó Ino mientras Sakura caminaba junto a su compañero, que se alejaba cada vez más. Chōji fue forzado a cargar al asistente porque el hombre se rehusaba a levantare del suelo—. ¡Al menos muestras un poco de compasión, podría haber muerto! ¡Shikamaru!

* * *

><p>Para el segundo examen Chuunin de Sakura, fue puesta en un equipo con Ino y Chōji, quienes estaban sin un compañero debido al ascenso de Shikamaru el año anterior. Estaba exitada, porque pensaba que podría probar sus nuevas habilidades (gracias a Tsunade.)<p>

El examen escrito fue fácil, pero sabía que iba a ser el Bosque de la Muerte lo que la desafiaría.

Y desafiarla lo hizo.

Casi la primera cosa que ocurrió fue un grupo de ninjas de Humo intentando quitarles su pergamino de _Cielo_ y Chōji fue envenenado con una aguja senbon. Ladrando a Ino para que distrajera al enemigo, Sakura arrastró al inconsciente Choji a un punto relativamente secluido. Tomó un vial de su bolso médico, que era muy grande y aún se estaba acostumbrando a su peso, y puso un generoso montón (probablemente bastante más de lo que necesitaba) en la herida. El color púrpura empezó a desaparecer y—

—¡Sakura, detrás de ti!

La susodicha giró en sus rodillas y paró un ataque. Intentó darle una patada pero él saltó antes de que poder hacerlo posible. Cuando volvió, Sakura lanzó una shuriken gigante. Él la evadió y soltó una granada de humo.

Sakura tosió pero eventualmente encontró a Ino. Se pararon dándose la espalda y Sakura escuchó por movimiento. Había algo, pero no podría decir qué.

El humo se aclaró y los tres ninjas de Humo agarraron a Chōji, que estaba demasaido atontado para pelear de vuelta. Sakura, viendo su oportunidad, le dijo su plan a Ino en un bajo murmullo, e Ino asintió.

Ino usó sus habilidades mentales para tomar control del tipo sosteniendo a Chōji. Sakura pisó fuerte.

—Aw, mira. La pequeña nena está teniendo una rabieta.

El cuerpo que Ino estaba comandando empujó a Chōji a un lado justo antes de que se formara una grieta desde el tacón de la sandalia de Sakura hacia los tres enemigos. Apenas tuvieron un segundo para lucir sorprendidos antes de que el suelo se los tragara por completo.

Ino, de vuelta en su cuerpo, estaba revisando a Chōji. No se movía.

—¿Está inconsciente otra vez?

Ino se rió.

—Algo así. Se desmayó.

* * *

><p>En las pre-eliminares, Sakura había ganado su pelea fácilmente contra el ninja de Cascada sin siquiera usar su fuerza monstruosa. Estaba sorprendida de ver a Kakashi allí, observándola, desde que no se lo había encontrado en absoluto en el último medio año. Le dijeron las parejas para la primera ronda de las semi-finales. Sakura estaba contra Rock Lee. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento y luego apartaron los ojos. Podían no querer luchar contra el otro, pero ninguno planeaba perder.<p>

Ésa era la razón por la que Sakura estaba siendo apaleada a puré por la Hokage misma.

—Lee va ser muchísimo más rápido que esto, Sakura. ¿Qué harás entonces?

Sakura, cara hacia la tierra, escupió una roca de su boca y murmuró «buena pregunta».

Una venda fue puesta sobre sus ojos.

—Te dije que _sintieras_. Estás usando demasiado tus ojos.

Fue difícil por los primeros entrenamientos, no ser capaz de ver, pero eventualmente Sakura encontró el truco a sentir el ritmo de la tierra y las interrupciones cuando alguien se movía a través de ella. Por primera vez, Sakura bloqueó un golpe hacia su estómago y sonrió de lado en triunfo. Fue recompensada con una inesperada patada por su arrogancia.

Así que cuando finalmente llegó el día de su encuentro, ambos peleadores estaban entendiblemente nerviosos, pero se enfrentaron de todos modos. Lee acabó por darle el primer golpe a la mandíbula, y desapareció después de eso, acertando un golpe en el centro de su espalda, enviándola desmadejada hacia delante. Podría haber jurado que escuchó a Tsunade gruñir desde la plataforma del Hokage.

Rock Lee estaba en alguna parte entre los árboles, esperando para hacer un ataque sorpresa. No tenía chakra para sentir, así que Sakura no sabía dónde estaba. Para la sorpresa de toda la multitud, Sakura empujó su protector sobre sus ojos. Los murmullos («¿Te puedes creer lo engreída que es?» «¡Ni siquiera lo ha golpeado una vez!» «¡Lee! ¡Ahora mientras está descuidada! ¡YOSH!») eran distrayentes, pero los ignoró y se concentró en la tierra. Escuchó el familiar ritmo calmante... _¡justo ahí!_

Sakura movió su cuerpo, agarró el puño que se acercaba, y golpeó a la Bestia Verde tan fuerte que navegó a través del campo y chocó contra la enorme pared de concreto.

El estadio entero se sumió en un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que Sakura perdió en la cuarta ronda contra Gaara, fue promovida a Chuunin. Hubo una fiesta de celebración para ella y para los otros cuatro ninjas de Konoha que habían sido promovidos (Tenten, Lee, Ino y Kiba). Neji lo había logrado seis meses atrás cuando Sakura aún estaba entrenando. Hinata, Shino y Chōji todavía trabajaban en sus títulos de Chuunin, y probablemente lo lograrían en el siguiente examen en seis meses. Los Hermanos de la Arena, que eran todos Chuunin para entonces, también atendieron. Hubo unos pocos civiles, muchos familiares, y bastante otros ninjas. El único sensei que no vio en la fiesta fue el suyo. El Ninja que Copia estaba en una misión de rango S, y no había visto su encuentro en la semi-final. Le había deseado suerte antes de irse, pero eso no suavizó el impacto.<p>

—Fue una demostración bastante impresionante, Haruno —dijo Temari posicionándose junto a la chica de pelo rosa en el buffet. No estaba cargando su abanico.

—Gracias, Temari-san.

—Debo admitir que incluso _perdiste_ hermosamente. No sabía que algo aparte de tu cabello pudiera volverse esa sombra de rosa.

Pensar acerca de modo en que Sakura había perdido la hizo sonrojar otra vez. Por alguna razón que sería por siempre desconocida para ella, Gaara había abandonado sus ataques y elegido ir por combate a corta distancia. Sakura pensó que tenía ventaja a este punto, y puso un infierno de pelea, pero Gaara eventualmente los maniobró de modo que estaba completamente presionando a Sakura contra el suelo del estadio. Estaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y manteniendo sus piernas abajo con sus pantorillas. Sabía que no podría sostenerla con una mano, así que mantenía sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza. Para mejorar la imagen, estaba tan cerca, desafiándola a que se moviera, que sus narices estaban prácticamente tocándose. Sakura sólo lo había fulminado con la mirada a pesar de que estaba segura de que se estaba ruborizando. No lo malinterpretes, intentó forcejear, pero el pelirrojo era inmovible. Sin mencionar que sus hormonas se estaban agitando por su proximidad. Si sus abdominales eran para nada como los de Naruto o Sasuke... el pensamiento la hizo querer temblar.

—Pero no te sientas mal. Quiero decir que _es _mi hermano, así que naturalmente es sorprendentemente atractivo. Sin mencionar que será el futuro Godaime Kazekage.

—De verdad tienes una boca grande, hermana —dijo Kankuro mientras caminaba, Gaara a su lado—. Se supone que es una sorpresa.

—Estoy sorprendida, si eso ayuda —ofreció Sakura.

—Eres toda una deportista, Sakura —comentó el marionetista deslizando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Gaara fue el único que notó sus hombros tensarse una fracción—. Pero no le digas a nadie, ¿vale? Aún tenemos que sorprender a _alguien_.

—Por supuesto que no. —Cómo logró mantener su voz nivelada era un misterio, porque estaba de pie entre tres ninjas muy poderosos, uno de los cuáles la miraba fijamente con penetrantes ojos verde jade.

—Kankuro —dijo el barítono de Gaara—. Apartarás tu brazo de ella ahora.

Kankuro chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Tan sensible! ¡Nunca vamos a casarte, hermano pequeño! —y juguetonamente se fue pisando fuerte. Gaara se inclinó y lo siguió, pero no antes de que Sakura pudiera decir:

—Felicidades, Kazekage-sama.

Sakura preguntó a Temari:

—¿Qué fue eso?

La otra chica se rió.

—Creo que Gaara estaba intentando decir que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, Haruno Sakura, Suna cubrirá tu espalda.

Sakura se marchó más tarde esa noche sintiéndose muy halagada.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba empezando a recoger un poco del humor enfermizo de su mentora. En el exterior era dulce, inocente Sakura, pero Inner Sakura había escogido alguno de los más finos detalles. Era una misión hacia alguna remota villa, donde un ninja de bajo calibre seguía violando a chicas adolescentes. Sakura hizo un poco de asesoramiento, y entonces fue hacia la fuente del problema.<p>

Se paró frente al escritorio de Tsunade después del hecho, entregando su reporte de misión.

—¿Te encargaste del problema?

—Sí, shishō. Te garantizo que ése hombre nunca tocará a una mujer de nuevo.

Tsunade le dio una mirada sospechosa.

—No lo mataste... ¿cierto?

—No, por supuesto que no —y entonces fue obvio que Inner Sakura se adelantó sólo un poquito, cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se esparció por la boca de inocente Sakura—. Le corté la polla.

Tsunade echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos. El ANBU en la habitación, obviamente un hombre, se removió y presionó sus piernas un poco más cerca. Sakura era una fuerza a tomar en cuenta.

* * *

><p>Su cabello era largo otra vez.<p>

Como un hecho, decidió que le gustaba más corto. Se metía menos en el camino cuando peleaba, y había sido objeto de más que un golpe porque sedosos mechones rosa oscurecían su visión. Ahora sabía por qué a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo. Era un sádico.

Además, tener el cabello corto le recordaba a la kunoichi acerca del Equipo 7. Se lo había cortado en un esfuerzo para salvarlos. Era su momento de gloria en un tiempo cuando no tenía demasiados. Con eso dicho, sonrió al barbero mientras éste ataba la tela alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Qué será esta vez, Sakura? ¿Un recorte como de costumbre?

Sakura sonrió más y acercó su mano hasta su hombro.

—La verdad, quiero que lo cortes hasta como por aquí.

* * *

><p>—Feliz cumpleaños número quince, Frente —Ino sonrió a Sakura, entregándole un pequeño paquete.<p>

—¿Me trajiste algo? —preguntó Sakura. Las misiones estaban siendo apiladas en los shinobis últimamente. Rara vez le había hablado a alguien que no fuera un médico-ninja en las últimas semanas. Claro que Sakura casi no iba en misiones, desde que permanecía demasiado tiempo sanando a ninjas en el hospital así podrían ser enviados de vuelta al campo otra vez.

—Sí, aunque no es mucho.

Lo que sea que fuera, estaba envuelto en papel de seda y nada más. Era ligero también. Sakura rompió el envoltorio, lo que reveló dos guantes blancos. Se giró a la rubia, un poco confundida.

—Siempre estás rompiendo cosas y arruinando tus manos, así que de esta manera no vas a tener que curar tus nudillos todo el tiempo.

Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias, Ino. Esto de verdad va a ser útil.

* * *

><p>—Así que, Minako-san, ¿entiendo que esta es la quinta vez que has fallado en completar tu trabajo...?<p>

Sakura hablaba a una enfermera relativamente nueva, que era apenas unos cuantos años mayor que ella. Estaba aspirando para volverse una médico, aunque ésa meta parecía risible con su ética de trabajo.

La mujer se removió nerviosamente en su asiento.

—Lo siento, Haruno-sempai, pero el trabajo ha sido abrumador estas últimas semanas.

Oh, Sakura sabía esto muy bien, considerando que las misiones estaban siendo dadas a los equipos casi tan pronto como volvían de otra. Sakura había estado sanando gente sin muchos descansos, incluso quedándose después de horas. La enfermera frente a ella se marchaba a las cinco, estuviera su trabajo hecho por el día o no.

—Dice aquí —Sakura pasó unas cuantas páginas de las quejas del personal médico— que has sido vista enrollándote con tu novio... repetidamente.

Minako se sonrojó.

—Yo... sólo durante mis recesos...

—¿Y por qué te tomas tantos recesos cuando aún tienes trabajo que hacer?

—Bueno... eso es...

—Me temo que voy a tener que dejarte ir. Por favor inténtalo de nuevo cuando tengas un mejor entendimiento de la palabra «responsabilidad».

Esta vez, Minako enrojeció en enojo.

—¿Siquiera tienes la autoridad?

—Sí.

—De verdad lo dudo. Tienes—qué—¿quince?

—Por favor no vengas al trabajo mañana. —_O nunca_, Sakura quiso decir, pero ató su lengua.

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Crees que puedes ser tan arrogante sólo porque no tienes compañeros de equipo que te roben la gloria? —se rió cruelmente—. Correcto. Lo sé todo sobre tu equipo. ¡Te dejaron porque les estorbabas!

—Tienes cinco minutos para irte del hospital antes de que llame a seguridad. —_Mantén la calma, Sakura_, pensó, _ahora no es el momento para perder la paciencia._

—No te atreverías. Eres demasiado débil para hacer algo como...

Súbitamente se encontró a sí misma apretada contra la pared con shuriken.

—No creo que entiendas tu posición —dijo Sakura, su voz saliendo como un siseo malvado—. En realidad iba a reconsiderar contratarte si completabas el entrenamiento otra vez, pero no ahora. _Ahora_, si dices otra palabra en contra de mis compañeros, te pondré en la lista negra. Nunca te volverás un médico, y nunca conseguirás otro trabajo aquí —los ojos de Sakura eran fríos—. Saca tu trasero del hospital antes de que te patee yo misma.

La mujer removió cuidadosamente las shuriken y se fue llorando pasillo abajo. Una divertida enfermera caminó en la oficina—que en realidad era de Tsunade, Sakura sólo la había pedido prestada—a tiempo para ver a Sakura golpear un agujero en la pared.

—Um... ¿Haruno-sempai?

Sakura abrió una ventana y se paró en el borde.

—Cúbreme por un rato, ¿podrías? Necesito ir a quebrar algo.

Y desapareció.

* * *

><p>El primer asesinado de Sakura no fue muy personal. Siempre había fantaseado que tendría que mirar en los ojos de la víctima y... apuñalar. Finalizaba sus pensamientos ahí, porque de verdad no podía imaginar matar a alguien. Conocía a Jonin que todavía tenían pesadillas de su primera matanza, cazándolos dormidos y despiertos. Contaban historias de que se darían la vuelta en un rincón afilado en calles ocupadas y <em>ahí estaban<em>. Tsunade recordaba su primera muerte. Un ninja exiliado de Roca. Sus ojos eran azules.

La médico estaba en un equipo para proteger un convoy para el Daimyo de Fuego. Se las arregló para atrapar un vistazo en los largos vagones, y dentro estaba el usual oro y pergaminos. Sakura pensó, «Nunca nos dan algo interesante para proteger, como vagones llenos de chocolate o champán caro.»

El convoy pasó a través del bosque, en un camino que parecía sereno hasta que escuchó a través del cable que estaban rodeandos. Shinobi de Hierba. A lo menos diez de ellos, ninguno más alto que nivel Chuunin. Sakura estaba al frente del convoy, caminando junto al hijo del Daimyo de Fuego a su insistencia. Sus compañeros de equipos —una mezcla de equipos con ella, Kiba, Neji y Tenten—habían rodado sus ojos ante esto.

Se abalanzaron al chico de diecisiete años, y nada entró en la cabeza de Sakura excepto por _bloquea, pelea, lanza, esquiva la kunai, protege_. Era un frenesí. Los ataques eran pura locura. No tenía tiempo para pensar en sentencias, olvídate de una estrategia.

En el renadío, iban alrededor recolectando información de sus atacantes. Sakura vio a un hombre con una kunai hundida en su garganta, y no había pensado nada acerca de ello hasta que se dio cuenta; «Oh, ésa es mi kunai».

Acababa de matar a un hombre y no estaba segura de cómo sentirse.

* * *

><p>Entre el entrenamiento de Tsunade, algo de resistencia y taijutsu con Gai, y trabajando en el hospital, Sakura estaba un estado en el que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho, si no lo estaba, lo tomaba como un signo de que no estaba entrenando lo suficiente. Llegaba a casa y tomaba baños hirviendo para aliviar el dolor, incluso si estaba cansada como una muerta. Más de una vez, se durmió en el tubo, y pensó que era sorprendente el que nunca se hubiera ahogado.<p>

Pero lo valía, pensó, porque un día estaría a la par con su equipo. Se pararía a su lado y pelearían contra el enemigo, en lugar de estar en un rincón y verse preocupada.

Iba a ser útil.

Iba a ser fuerte.

* * *

><p>Kakashi se desvaneció.<p>

¿Derecha...? ¿Arriba...? ¿Izquierda...? ¿Detrás...?

Sakura sonrió de lado.

—¡Abajo!

Dos años y medio de horrible entrenamiento valían la pena si sólo por ése momento. Vio la cara sorprendida de Naruto en el rabillo del ojo, y el único ojo visible de Kakashi era amplio en cómico pavor y clara sorpresa.

_Perra, por favor._

.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**


End file.
